Creature Power Challenge
"Creature Power Challenge" is the third episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 17, 2012. Overall, it is the 43rd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers challenge each other in contests involving Creature Powers of African animals. However, Zach Varmitech sends miniature robots called Disrupt-o-bots to annoy the Kratt brothers by transforming them into animals not suited for life in the African savanna. He also uses his Disrupt-o-bots to hijack the Tortuga to prevent the other Wild Kratts members from helping the Kratt brothers. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers watch over orphaned elephant calves such as Naipoki and Sities at the Sheldrick Elephant Orphanage. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are cross-country in-lining across the African savanna, when they have to stop because they are sweltering. They try to cool off in a mud wallow, but an elephant and a rhino start fighting for it. Their attention then shifts to the fight, and Martin tells Chris that the elephant is more powerful, but Chris disagrees and says that the rhino is more powerful. Suddenly, a giant egg beater from Zach Varmitech's jet sweeps away all of the mud. Although Zach intended to make sure that they have no mud to cool off in, the rhino and elephant find their own mud wallows, and the Kratt brothers got splashed and cooled by the mud. Disappointed, Zach continues spying on them. The Kratt brothers do not forget their argument, and they take out their Creature Power Discs. They decide to start with a strength contest. Martin activates his Elephant Creature Power Suit, and Chris activates his Rhino Creature Power Suit. Zach then gets the idea to annoy the Kratt brothers by sending out miniature robots called Disrupt-o-bots. While the Kratt brothers fight, Disrupt-o-bots enter both of their discs. Zach activates the Disrupt-o-bots, and Martin transforms into a basilisk lizard and Chris transforms into an acorn and falls in Martin's hands. An elephant chases them. Martin has trouble running away from the elephant, and eventually he trips and Chris falls to the ground. The elephant tries to eat Chris, but Martin deactivates him in time. Afterwards, Martin calls Aviva to tell her about an issue with the Suits, but Zach finds out, and he sends a Disrupt-o-bot to the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers decide to have another challenge, this time a speed race. Aviva calls and says she will meet them to try to fix the problem with their Suits. At this point, the Disrupt-o-bot enters the Tortuga and takes control of it. Zach appears on the main monitor and tells the Tortuga crew that they are all trapped and that they have no way of communicating with the Kratt brothers. Zach then tells them how he is using his Disrput-o-bots to control the Creature Power Suits and the Tortuga. Since Aviva has not arrived, Martin activates Cheetah Powers and Chris activates Peregrine Falcon Powers and race to the Tortuga – the finish line. Zach activates his bots again, and Chris becomes a bass and Martin becomes a walrus. Unable to move, vultures peck at them. Martin saves Chris by squashing and deactivating him. Chris also deactivates Martin's Suit. To take out the Disrupt-o-bot, Aviva tells Koki and Jimmy to distract Zach. As they do so, she miniaturizes a Flycam that removes the Disrupt-o-bot from inside the Tortuga. Afterwards, the three head out to warn the Kratt brothers. The Kratt brothers, meanwhile, decide to start a swimming contest. Chris activates Hippo Powers and Martin activates Crocodile Powers. The Disrupt-o-bots turn Martin into a tarsier and Chris into a butterfly. Crocodile hatchlings are about to eat them, when Koki and Jimmy return them to normal size with the Miniaturizer. Aviva removes the Disrupt-o-bots, which are then eaten by the crocodiles. After Zach admitted defeat (though he still thinks that he is superior than them, which is really false), the Kratt brothers continue their Creature Power challenges. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers watch over a rhino calf. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Nile Crocodile: Frederica, Crunchella, Snappifer * [[Black Rhinoceros|'Black Rhinoceros']] (called Rhino) *[[African Bush Elephant|'African Bush Elephant']] *[[Cheetah|'Cheetah']] *'Peregrine Falcon' *'Hippopotamus' * Nubian Giraffe *Warthog *Spotted Eagle-owl *White-headed Vulture Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Three-wattled bellbird (mentioned as Wattled bellbird) * Rabbit (called Bunny) * Rattlesnake * Caracal * Aardvark * Squirrel * Basilisk * Bass * Flying fish * Walrus * Tarsier Trivia *This episode holds the record for the most Creature Power Suits used, but the half is caused by malfunctions. *Chris and Martin suck at lip reading. *Zach recalled the time he stole the Hippo Power Disk in "Race for the Hippo Disc". It was there that the Creature Power Suits were revealed to have had an initial design flaw, which Zach exploits throughout the episode. *The Tortuga is also hackable. *When Chris' Falcon Power switched to Bass Power due to the Disrupt-o-bots, Aardvark, Caracal, and Elephant Powers can be seen on the disc. *This episode marks the third time Zach has attempted to kill the brothers; the first time was in "Polar Bears Don't Dance", the second was in "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus". *This marks the first time Chris is seen in Acorn power. *The live action segments takes place at the Sheldrick Wildlife Trust in Kenya. The Kratt brothers previously visited there in a few episodes of their 1st TV series Kratts' Creatures. Key facts and Creature Moments *Some animals have abilities that are suited for a specific environment. Gallery Bros hear A loud stomping noise.png|Chris and Martin Bros Watching Battle.png|Elephant VS Rhinoceros battle Elephant Vs Rhino.png|They are fighting each other. Dizzy Chris.png|Chris has just landed into savanna grass. Mud about to hit Martin.png|Martin has just landed at a termite hill. It cooled me off.png|Chris and Martin are having a bit of mud in their faces. I Wanna Flip!.png|Zach Varmitech wants to annoy the Kratt brothers and endanger them. Zach on Spatula.png|A Zachbot is throwing Zach because of disaccord. Martin Dumping Discs out of Shirt.png|Martin is letting Creature Power Discs fall out of his t-shirt. Elephant Powers Win.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Rhino Power and Elephant Power. Aviva on Floor.png|Inside the Tortuga, Aviva has just crushed into a door that has suddently closed because Zach has assumed control about the entire Wild Kratts head quarter. Aviva and Koki Angry at Zach.png|Aviva and Koki are scared by Zach. Zach's Drawing of the Kratt Bros Creature Powers.png|Zach is showing "Power Discs + Kratt brothers = ugly animal costumes" Cheetah Powers Vs Falcon Powers.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Falcon Power and Cheetah Power. Worried Crew watching.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy can't keep Chris and Martin from activating the Creature Power Suits. Bass Chris.png|Chris in Bass Power, activated by a Disrupt-o-bot. Walrus Martin.png|Martin in Walrus Power, activated by a Disrupt-o-bot too. Vulture Shadow.png Martin can't Reach Button.png|Martin is squashing Chris. Oh! That's gotta hurt!.png|Martin is trying to deactivate his suit, but it's impossible with walrus tusks. Vulture on Walrus Martin.png Chris finds Button.png|Deactivated, but still squashed Chris is deactivating Martin's suit. Get off me!.png|Martin's weight is still weighing on Chris. Creaturepods aren't working.png|The connection to the Tortuga is malfunctioning by Zach. Aviva's Got a plan.png|Aviva is having an idea to save the Wild Kratts crew from collapse. Aviva with Disrupt-to Bot.png|She uses a little fly-shaped robot to remove Zach's Disrupt-o-bot that controls the Tortuga. Hippo Power Vs Croc Power.png|Chris and Martin have just activated Hippo Power and Crocodile Power. Tarsier and Butterfly Powers Wut.png|Oh no! Zach's Disrupt-o-bots let them get Monarch Power and Tarsier Power – animals that can swim! Chris and Martin are threatened with drowning! Aviva here to Fix the Suits.png|Chris and Martin can't deactivate the suits now because Zach's Disrupt-o-bots have just blocked the deactivation process too (notice the red buttons). But Aviva saves them by deactivating the suits manually with a wrench. That's Wild Kratts!.png|The Wild Kratts crew is very upset about Zach. Basilisk Martin on Floor.png Martin on Chris's Horn.png Martin sees Owl.png Chris on Martin's Truck.png Leaping Lizards!.png|Zach's Disrupt-o-bots have activated Basilisk Lizard Power at Martin… Acorn Chris.png|…and Acorn Power at Chris. Basilisk Martin and Acorn Chris.png|Martin is holding Chriscorn (nickname for Chris as acorn) Aviva and Koki like Oh no!.png Martin with Discs from pocket.png Chris with Disc Holder.png|Chris is holding his disc holder. Exhausted Aviva.png Bros Suiting up.png Martin like Wait a Minute!.png Chris touching Rhino.png|Chris is touching a rhino,… Martin touching Elephant.png|…Martin an elephant. Martin and Chris see Elephant Shadow.png Martin dodging Elephant.png Chris holding Basilisk Martin.png|Chris is holding Martin. Chris and Falcon.png Martin and Cheetah.png Cheetah Sleeping.png Falcon doing Nothing.png Creature Power Challenge.png|A Disrupt-o-bot is faulting Chris' Power Suit. The malfunctioning areas are shining red (Zach's color) instead of green (Chris' color) Untitled 394641.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes on home video